Oftentimes a given consumable product is packaged within a container, and can be accessed by opening a reusable closure of the container. Once the consumer is done accessing the product, the closure can be closed so as to allow the unused portion of product within the container to remain usable at a later time. Example products that are commonly so packaged are moistened towelettes so so-called wet wipes. The towelettes may be, for example, treated with gentle cleaning agent, antibacterial, or medicament designed or otherwise suitable for contact with human skin. In early such packaging designs, the container was typically a rigid plastic container configured with a similarly rigid hinged lid. In more recent years, the advent of so-called flow-pack or flow-wrapping packaging techniques have allowed such product containers to be formed with a bag-like container made of flexible material such as polyester or polypropylene combined with a sealant layer of low density polyethylene (LDPE). In some such cases, the closure is a molded rigid plastic assembly that is adhered to the bag, the closure generally including a hinged lid that can be raised to provide access to an underlying hole in the bag, and lowered to a closed position. In other such cases, the closure is a flexible plastic lid-like flap that is adhered to the bag and over the underlying hole via an adhesive. The flap can be peeled open to access product within the bag and pressed back down on the bag to a closed position.
As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the described embodiments to the specific configurations shown.